


Осень в штате Мэн

by Christoph, fandomStarbucks2019



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Romance, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Просто в штате Мэн никогда ничего не происходит.





	Осень в штате Мэн

**Author's Note:**

> Баки разгуливает по лесу с помповым ружьём Remington 870, культовой охотничьей моделью.  
> В качестве прототипа заповедника взят национальный парк Акадия (Acadia National Park) – национальный парк США, включающий большую часть острова Маунт-Дезерт и прилегающие малые острова вблизи атлантического побережья штата Мэн. Территория парка включает горы, озёра, леса и океанское побережье.  
> Работа смотрителя романтизирована и подогнана автором под нужды текста, никак не претендуя на достоверность.  
> Написано на старую внутрикомандную заявку.

Критерии хорошего и плохого не всегда однозначны, – думает Баки, в ожидании сидя на камне и наблюдая за большой жёлтой осой, бьющейся в паутине. Паук сидит поодаль, и Баки кажется, что многоглазое и многоногое чудище наблюдает вовсе не за своей жертвой.

– Вот, к примеру, я. Я убивал людей. – Вслух это звучит ещё отвратительнее, но он почти научился не вздрагивать и не захлёбываться чувством вины, вспоминая. – Но кто скажет точно, что это было плохо? Может, эти люди были… – он задумывается над тем, какое слово можно подобрать, но терпит неудачу. «Плохими» – слишком общее, абстрактное и плоское определение, и вообще тавтология. Главное, что были.

Баки вздыхает и поправляет Ремингтон на плече. После всего того оружия, какое он держал в руках за всю свою… карьеру, скажем так, более простые и надёжные образцы кажутся ему грубыми и неповоротливыми, словно палки – такими добрую сотню лет назад вооружались он и его друзья с улицы, играя в войну. Но вот как раз это – хорошо.

Заповедник занимает внушительную площадь в сорок девять тысяч акров, и каждое утро Баки берёт помповик и уходит осматривать лес. На его участке, расположенном в самой глуши, никогда не бывает туристов – поэтому он его и выбрал – и никогда не бывает браконьеров, за эти несколько лет не вырублено ни одно ценное дерево и не погибло ни одно животное – весть о суровом смотрителе быстро достигла нужных ушей. Баки особенно ценит именно эту изолированность. Добровольным изгнанием он частично искупает свою вину. По крайней мере, ему нравится так думать. 

Ежедневный распорядок неизменен, кроме последнего уикенда каждого месяца. В эти дни могут отстрелить каждую рысь, вырубить каждое реликтовое дерево или устроить лесной пожар – Баки всё равно. Потому что в этот день приезжает Стив. Впрочем, Стив готов приезжать каждый день или вовсе остаться здесь навсегда, но Баки сам выбрал такой график, – и это тоже его наказание.

Периодически Стив начинает ворчать, что Баки сам себе придумал какую-то ерунду, и что какое, к чёртовой матери, может быть ещё наказание, если он полностью оправдан, и раз он не ценит стараний Стива и его вклада в оправдательный приговор, то может просто взять и… 

Баки всегда затыкает его. О, он знает множество способов заткнуть Стива. 

Иногда они выходят к побережью или к одному из озёр. Сидят на камнях, пьют травяной чай из термосов и жуют холодные бутерброды с вяленым мясом, обсыпаясь крошками и пачкаясь горчицей, а потом занимаются любовью на маленьком для них двоих пледе, почти не раздеваясь, и Баки неотрывно вглядывается в лицо Стива, запоминая каждую его чёрточку, чтобы хватило воспоминаний на предстоящий месяц разлуки.

* * *

– И почему ты выбрал такую глушь? – спрашивает однажды Стив. Они сидят на краю обрыва на выбеленном солнцем и дождями поваленном дереве, уже и не разберёшь, каком. Перед ними в долине всеми красками полыхает осень – уже вторая такая осень для них. Над кружкой Баки вьётся ароматный пар, он щурится в лучах последнего осеннего солнца и ощущает что-то, похожее на счастье.

– Просто в штате Мэн никогда ничего не происходит, – усмехается он. 

Стив хмыкает в ответ, любуясь долиной. Баки хочется предложить ему остаться. И он знает, что Стив с радостью согласится променять шумный Нью-Йорк на лесную чащу. Но пока рано. Да и кто знает, возможно, когда его ссылка завершится, Баки и сам поспешит вернуться в городские джунгли. Не всё же ему комаров кормить. Они разжигают костёр, рассказывают страшилки и едят подгоревший зефир, а потом упоительно долго целуются под яркими высокими звёздами. 

А потом, утром, Баки провожает Стива и долго смотрит вслед удаляющейся машине. На влажной после ночного тумана земле остаются отчётливые следы шин, и если не будет дождей, то их ещё долго будет видно. Каждый раз, наблюдая, как внедорожник скрывается за поворотом, Баки думает – чувствовал ли Стив то же самое, провожая его на фронт? И если да, то как он выжил с этой щемящей тоской в сердце? 

Дыхание повисает в утреннем воздухе серебристой дымкой. Приближаются морозы. Но для Баки осень в штате Мэн согрета ожиданием Стива. 

Наверное, так они оба и выживают все эти долгие годы – надеждой на скорую встречу.


End file.
